VERONA
by SSMinos
Summary: Extraños acontecimientos estan ocurriendo alrededor de New York, en donde envolveran a las victimas a una pesadilla.
1. Chapter 1

Muchas gracias por los comentarios del anterior fic x3 (abrazos y muchos besos!) me siento muy feliz, gracias owo!, y de postear aquí otro más xD

Sé que he tenido otras historias que he comenzado y no las he terminado, de hecho no las continuare, lo siento. Ya tenía algunos capis avanzados pero se fue la inspiración y estaba algo disparatada y cómica, originalmente iba a ser de horror xD.

Y la de Dulce Realidad pues… esa fue la idea de una amiga, que me ayudo a hacerlo pero al final abandonamos la idea.

Es una historia inspirada de la gran saga de videojuego Residente Evil, y en parte de la serie inglesa de Dead Set, soy una gran fan del género por así decirlo, y del gore xD, pero tranquilas! que tendré cuidado con eso ya que se que a muchos(as) no les agradan la idea de ver a su personaje fav perecer de una manera violenta (pero si llega pasar… tengan piedad de mi Dx)

Lo sé, es una muy rara combinación de las tortugas en un Apocalipsis zombie, pero la idea era tan bizarra que me anime a intentarla.

Posteriormente advierto de los contenidos violentos o de escenas sensibles, palabras etc, etc.

Bien, ahora lo siguiente, los personajes no me pertenecen, lo hago por mero entretenimiento, las TMNT son propiedad de la Nick y Mirage.

Y no de Michael Bay, neveeeeeeer.

* * *

CAPITULO UNO

Eran más de las 12, Leonardo había llegado cansado después de tener que pasar por el departamento de Abril y de ayudar a su amiga con las cosas de la tienda, en especial moviendo muebles y artefactos viejos.

La pelirroja había tenido buenas ventas las últimas semanas pero con lo ocurrido de los extrañas ataques que se estaban presentando en new york y parte de Brooklyn, los chicos prefirieron tomarse al tanto del cuidado de su amiga, la policía central había anunciado por la radio a los habitantes estuvieran con cuidado, en especial a tan altas horas de la noche, pero todo lo demás seguía lo normal de siempre, todos continuaban con su vida diaria si preocupación alguna, vivían en una ciudad como new york, para las personas de la ciudad era tan común que casos tales como la delincuencia, robos y drogas rondaran por las calles e policías y detectives cumpliendo con su arduo trabajo día tras día, era cosa de todos los días sobre todo si vives en las calles neoyorkinas de la ciudad, la gente estaba acostumbrada y sabia como tomar esos tipos de cosas dentro de su vida cotidiana.

Pero no como el ocurrido del 09 de septiembre

Canibalismo

Fue un fuerte impacto, pasaron por las noticias, el periódico, la radio. Un ataque hacia cuatro jóvenes civiles que hacían decidido regresar a sus casas después de salir de una alocada noche nocturna de la avenida 7, solo uno de los cuatro jóvenes no padeció esa noche.

Y como unos días después se volvieron a presentar los ataques, frecuentando más por las zonas de la ciudad de Queens.

Una tarde, el día 25 de septiembre se presento otro ataque justo en el Central Park de Manhattan, el de una pequeña niña llamada Jessica Williams de once año que fue atacada por un hombre, la pequeña había logrado salir huyendo luego de ser mordida del brazo. Marcela Williams la madre de la niña, decía que había escuchado los gritos de su hija, y que al voltear veía como la pequeña corría en brazos de su madre gritando como histérica, la única descripción que dio la pequeña del atacante fue la peculiar manera tambaleante del hombre como la de un ebrio que parecía caminar desorientado y gritándole a los pájaros y que luego de verla este se abalanzo hacia ella insertándole una mordida en el brazo.

Los ataques continuaron en aumento dentro del mes de septiembre llegando a 60 casos y 12 defunciones.

La ONU empezó a establecer medidas de seguridad civil debido al aumento de las cifras sufridas parte de las ciudades de Brooklyn, Manhattan y Queens.

Sin embargo a partir de la estación de otoño, a finales de septiembre e inicio de las heladas, los ataques disminuyeron a una cifra menor, quedando neutrales por un corto periodo de tiempo tras del transcurso del mes de octubre.

No se han presentado casos de ataques hasta el día de hoy.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0

26 de octubre

Leonardo

El joven shinobi llego a la guarida casi arrastrando los pies, lo único que quería en esos precisos momentos era una taza de té verde caliente y de ser posible tirarse a la cama.

Paso cerca de la sala mirando distraídamente unos segundos la transmisión de la televisión, hiso un leve gesto, como una mueca viendo las imágenes correr de la película, el nombre le sonaba casi en la punta de la lengua, susurrando entre labios, "_déjame entrar"._

-"que te paso viejo?"-

Saliendo de su entumecimiento sopor, Leo reacción ante la repentina pregunta de su hermano menor, desviando su atención hacia el ocupante de aquella sala, quien se encontraba tendido en el sofá como si fuese una cama teniendo un tazón de palomitas de maíz posada sobre estomago y un cojín como almohada.

-"que me paso qué?"-pregunta algo confundido Leo, sin entender la pregunta del menor

-"tu brazo"- señalo el joven quelonio –"esta sangrado y lo tienes envuelto con tu mascara"-

-"ah… esto"- Leonardo miro automáticamente su brazo derecho que efectivamente estaba vendado improvisadamente con su bandana.

Observo por unos segundos las pequeñas manchas de sangre pigmentar la tela añil, hizo un gesto de desagrado al recordar dicho incidente ocurrido hace unas horas atrás, viniendo de regreso a la guarida.

-"no es nada"- menciono despreocupado-"un vagabundo me mordió, es todo"-

-"un vagabundo?"- mirando determinadamente al intrépido.

-"si, al pasar de regreso un indigente salido de la nada y se abalanzo sobre mi"- decía sobándose la zona de la mordida-"me clavo fuertemente sus dientes… pero por suerte tengo escamas grandes"-recordando al susodicho -"salió de la nada del callejón…. No lo vi"-

-"mmm… quieres que llame a Donnie para que te revise?"-

-"no lo veo necesario"- alego Leo-"es solo una simple mordido, no una herida letal"-

-"seguro?"- Mikey había dejado de lado el tazón de las palomitas depositándolas en el suelo y terminando de rodillos sobre el sofá, mirando con cierta preocupación el brazo de su hermano, veía visible el enorme manchón tinto colorear la tela azulina, y los pequeños y finos hilos carmesí recorrerle el brazo hasta gotear al suelo.

-"seguro"-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fin del capi

Algo cortito el capi, sorry


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Y gracias por los review xD

Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, me tomo algo de tiempo… ya que nunca me dejaba satisfecha o está mal empleado o por x cosa, no se u.u

Bueno, espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

CAPITULO DOS

Raphael

La noche en la ciudad era, como siempre, agitada, pero reconfortante en la mayoría de los casos.

El aire frio predominaba el ambiente, aunque eso no era reto alguno para ningún ciudadano que parecían disfrutar de el. Había niños que jugaban y correteaban en los parques, jóvenes parejas que aprovechaban para salir apapachados agarrados de las manos y paseando por ahí, mientras que otros preferían estar dentro de los puestos o en una cantina cercanas en disfrutar las caldos calientes y bebidas de Cocoa, o de disfrutar de un buen partido en la televisión dentro de sus casas, rodeados de la cálida y reconfortante calor hogareño.

Claro, ellos no eran de sangre fría

Las luces destellaban la noche neoyorquina acompañados del insensatez estallido del trafico, en unos de los edificios más cercano dentro del centro de la ciudad, una extraña figura patrullaba por los tejados, observando tras tu paso el enorme panorama que tenia de la cuidad, hincado sobre el borde del edificio tan cerca de la orilla que a cualquiera que estuviera en su lugar, le daría vertido.

-"maldición… este frio"- Raphael se quejaba, frotando sus manos en un inútil intento de concentrar una pequeña muestra de calor, acerco las palmas a su rostro soltando bocanadas de aire y frotándolas energéticamente.

Se maldijo internamente en haberse levantado de la cama, tan reconfortante en que estaba rodeado de la seguridad de las mantas cálidas en vez de estar ahí afuera arriba de los techos de un edificio a espera de convertirse en una paleta de hielo viviente.

Se aferro más la chaqueta al cuerpo soltando bocanadas de humo dibujar su aliento, producto de la helada que pronto se avecinaba en new york., de cuclillas se levanto, y troto de un cierto extremo de la azotea, teniendo cuidado de no tropezar con las cables y mangueras por la poca visibilidad de luz que tenia ahí, llegando hacia las escaleras de incendios y descendió.

Al llegar a la entradilla de una tapa de alcantarilla por unos segundos dudo.

Una suave brisa salió de las entrañas del agujero del túnel, tan fuerte y audible fue el sonoro tacto que hasta los ambos extremo de su máscara ondearon, calándole en plena cara la quemante brisa fría.

Instintivamente busco refugio envolviéndose con sus brazos al cuerpo.

-"cuando llegue a la guarida prenderé la estufa y la utilizare como hoguera…."-dijo más para sí mismo y con una pequeña sonrisa retorcida muy distintiva en el shinobi bajo por las escaleras del ducto, aullando al sentir el helado tacto de las barras de metálicas de la escalera quemándole las manos, lanzando otra maldición contra él mismo por no haberse llevado los guantes consigo.

Troto, tomando un pequeño atajo para llegar más rápido a la guarida, preguntándose como estaría su vecino de las alcantarillas Leatherhead sobre este gélido frio, tal vez él y su hermano Michaelangelo le llevarían unas cuantas mantas y una hoya de caldo de pescado para él, era lo más que podían darle, pensó.

Durante su caminata el shinobi para en seco.

Raphael se mantuvo quieto en silencio, manteniéndose extremadamente en alerta a la repentina sensación de peligro gobernar gran parte del ambiente, con linterna en mano alumbro ambos caminos frente suyo y detrás de él.

-"otra vez…. Ese mismo presentimiento"- murmuro por lo bajo, atento a su alrededor y apuntando con la luz una de las direcciones de la alcantarilla, observando solo la quietud del agua correr y perderse a la vista, y discretamente saco de la chaqueta (por mucho que le doliera) la mano libre que tenia para dirigirla a un costado de su pantalón acariciando ligeramente el mango de la navaja, esa noche no traía consigo sus sais, pero siempre cargaba con él un arma blanca de repuesto en caso de emergencias.

Permaneció en silencio, preguntándose si esa extraña sensación era solo producto de su imaginación, hasta incluso había llegado a pensar que él también llegaría a padecer la psicosis del intrépido.

Al no divisar nada ni a un posible enemigo, puesto que seria ilógico que algún loco armado estuviera rondando por una alcantarilla maloliente y de aguas negras rondara por ahí, siguió con su andar.

-"dios… me estoy volviendo igual de paranoico como Leonardo"- soltó con burla y con algo de cansancio en su voz.

Siguiendo su recorrido a luz de la linterna, yendo hacia adelante del camino, aunque eso sí… la molesta helada no ayudaba en nada para su concentración, caminando cada vez a paso lento frotándose bruscamente los brazos por una pequeña muestra de calor y cada vez ese extraño presentimiento le seguía, volteando como histérico a sus espaldas y no encontrar nadie detrás de él.

Agito levemente la cabeza y retomo de nuevo el camino, esta vez apresurando su paso. Decidió ignorar todo eso y procurarse en solo el camino hacia su casa, en donde suaves y cálidas y reconfortantes cobijas le esperaban de vuelta.

-"Oh~ por Kami!... que tengan preparado café…. O algo…. Este frio es una maldita tumba"-

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

O0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0

Leonardo

Leonardo pasaba por la pequeña sala de la guarida, ya había terminado de llenar el suelo de colchas y mantas gruesas, se había procurado hacerlo cerca del televisor ya que sabía de sobra que ninguno de sus hermanos y ni siquiera el maestro se levantarían aunque fuese para contestar el teléfono u ir a la cocina. Eran a mediados de noviembre y las heladas eran muy comunes a esas épocas del año, y más cuando vivían dentro del alcantarillado de la ciudad, Leo pensó que hubiera sido una muy buena idea (aparte de agradable) de pasar una temporada en la granja de Casey, el pelinegro les había propuestos a los chicos que se las fueran a pasar un tiempo allá con él y en compañía de la abuela, (la primera vez cuando les presento a los chicos, ella de desmayo pero ya luego de un tiempo los empezó a tratar como si fueran sus sobrinos… más que a Casey), pero no aceptaron.

A Leo le dio un poco de vergüenza de que fueran una molestia para su amigo humano de todas las veces que el joven pelinegro se había ofrecido en ayudarles en los pocos recursos que ellos tenían, ya que gracias a él y a su amiga Abril ya no se veían con la necesidad de saquear tiendas de comestibles, Leo nunca había vista las puertas de la alacena tan llenas de cajas de cereales y fruta fresca, fue un gran cambio para ellos.

De todos modos ya estaban acostumbrados a su ritmo de viva en las alcantarillas, sobre todo a esos extremos del clima.

Splinter había aparecido cruzándose rumbo hacia la sala, llevaba puesto ropas de pans de invierno color verde musgo, una bufanda roja y un gorro tejido gris, caminando en trote extrañamente chistoso hacia el sofá aterrizando en los cojines tras dar un gran salto y se acurruco en bolita, tal como lo hacen los gatos domésticos, con su cola rodeas sus piernas, se podían ver sus largas orejas salir hacia atrás a ambos lados del gorrito, era curioso verle así, pensó Leo.

-"Leonardo, hijo… pásame el control remoto, por favor"-

Pidió el Sensei en un murmullo, señalando el dicho aparatito rectangular a escasos centímetros del roedor (Splinter se sentó en el sofá y delante estaba una mesita, en donde estaba el control)

-"tengo entumecido los brazos"- emocionó al fin, avergonzado la rata

Leo sonrió divertido tomando el control y pasándose en manos de su padre.

Su padre se había adueñado del televisor y ni siquiera una extraña fuerza sobrenatural tendría el poder de interferirse frente él y sus telenovelas.

-"Sensei pásame el control"- Michaelangelo salió disparado de la cocina y aterrizando de un salto en la sofá justo a un lado del roedor-"habrá maratón de Chucky! toda la noche"- decía alegre el joven quelonio.

-"espera tu turno, hasta que termine el Clon"-

-"pero sensei~"- hacia ojitos de carnero

Una mirada oscura y sombría apareció en el rostro del maestro, junto con el brillo asesino descender de sus ojos.

-"esperare a que termine la novela"-decía quedando quietecito en su lugar.

-"eso pensé"- sonrió la rata, cambiando los canales.

-"mmm Raphael se está tardando…"-

-"psss! No te preocupes por él Leo, él siempre llega, tarde pero llega"- Mikey se recostó en el sillón usando el brazo del sofá como almohada, si ver de otra que acompañar al maestro viendo las novelas. –"sabes cómo es, de seguro se entretuvo en el camino, lo normal"- decía restándole importancia.

El comentario de su hermano lo ayudo un poco, pero aun así seguía con ese remordimiento de salir a buscarlo, el testarudo de su hermano había salido dejando olvidado su celular y ya llevaba más de cuatro horas afuera sin tener comunicación o noticias de él.

Tal vez la situación en new york se había relajado últimamente en el transcurso de la semana y que cada vez había menos de esos extraños casos violentos que habían circulado por la cuidad. Pero aun tenia presente la preocupación carcomiéndole por dentro, en paso sigiloso se dirigió a la cocina, al estar adentro de la pequeña estancia del comedor ni siquiera el agradable olor de la cena dispersaba sus pensamientos.

Donatello guisaba en una hoya arroz blanco y otro de caldos, partía de la tabla de madera, grandes pesados de zanahoria y vegetales y los depositaba al agua hirviente, tenía prendida la radio dejando que la música inundara el aire

Leo escucho atento la letra de la canción reconociendo la composición y año de esta.

-"Born to be wild 1969 de Steppenwolf todo un clásico"-

Don dio un pequeño sobresalto, notando finalmente la presencia de su hermano, volteo encontrando a Leo tomando asiento en la mesa, luego este sonrió.

-"no te falla el oído, verdad?"-

-"como no reconocerlos"- le sonrió igual de divertido a Don

-"Mikey preparo chocolate caliente esta a un lado de la estufa por si quieres"- ofreció

-"mentiría si dijera que no quiero"-

-"bien! Porque en unos minutos la comida estará lista"- le decía prosiguiendo en lavar los utensilios utilizados-"esta noche será sopa de verduras y arroz blanco en salsa de ostión"-

-"mmm"-

-"que pasa? Creí que te gustaba el tazón de arroz"- Don camino hacia su hermano, teniendo las tazas humeantes de chocolate y depositándola en la mesa

-"no… no es eso"- Leo agitaba levemente la bebida, demasiado caliente como para beberla de un sorbo.

-"bueno, y como sigues con tu brazo"- señalo su brazo vendada

-"bien, ya no duele tanto como antes… aunque, todavía me duele un poco el pecho"-

-"no te tomaste los medicamentos que te di?"-

-"ehh… no, creo"-rodo lo ojos, titubeando viendo para los lados, nervioso de la mirada de enfado de su hermano

-"no te arriesgues, más con este tiempo que se avecina"-

-"saben del asco"-se defendió el mayor

-"lo siento si no había de fresas"-

-"es a Rapha quien le gustan las fresas, no a mi"-

-"como sea, y no me cambies de tema así que mejor te tomas esas medicinas"-

-"luego se quejan de que me drogo…"- murmuró en voz baja, tomando un sorbo de la taza de chocolate pero fue escuchado por Don quien volteo mirando a Leonardo

-"que dijiste?"-

-"nada"-

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

O0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0

Raphael

Raphael había entrado por la puerta de la guarida temblando hasta los huesos, paso cruzando de largo por la sala ignorando a los llamados de su hermano menor, directo rumbo a la cocina.

Al estar adentro lo primero que hiso fue buscar con la mirada aquel endulzante aroma que le había golpeado de lleno a la cara al pisar la entrada de la cocina.

-"oye! Es mi taza"- reacciono Leonardo al ver el arrebato de parte de este, el shinobi bebió de un solo trago de la taza, sintiéndose por unos instantes en las nubes.

-"dios! Casi me muero ahí afuera"- soltó depositando de golpe la taza en la mesa, con la miradas de ambos hermanos en él-"sigo pensando que ir con Casey era buena idea!"-

-"¿de qué te quejas? Tu quisiste salir, nadie te pidió que lo hicieras"-

-"pasar el invierno aquí encerrado no me parece lo convincente Donnie"- decía Raphael husmeando por la cocina-" que hay de comer?"-

-"caldo de verduras"- respondieron al unión ambos quelonios

-" enhorabuena para mí!"-grito

Y así continuaron durante con los siguientes días, ya con los claros inicios de las nevadas próximas que se presentarían en la pequeña isla de Manhattan, los habitantes seguían con su vida diaria, los extraños eventos ocurridos dentro de las ciudades cercanas habían cesado, desapareciendo así como llego, extrañando en parte a las autoridades más ellos no se explicabas el porqué de tan repentino alto o desaparición de aquellos siniestros, pero se veían reconfortantes de ya no recibir más llamadas de esos casos.

La mayoría de los ciudadanos continuaban con sus labores y quehaceres, yendo al trabajo y niños a las escuelas. Las heladas habían pegado muy fuerte ese invierno, atrayendo fuertes resfriados, hasta que hubo un cierto punto en que casi más de la mitad de la población de la gran manzana llego a padecer de una muy fuerte influenza llegando a aparecer en otras zonas de Brooklyn.

Afectando de cierta manera la productividad de la ciudad.

Muchos civiles habían ido a los centro de salud a realizarse un chequeo médico, pero los sitios se encontraban tan retacados de gentío que era difícil que le atendieran a uno, esperando dentro de las largas colas de filas, otros optaban por la decisión de ir a sus casa y tomar reposo en sus camas o ir a las farmacia y comprar lo que les parecía conveniente para un resfriado común.

Los médicos al ya tener listos los resultados de los análisis, sé llevaron un susto pues fue ahí donde la situación llego a ser más alarmante al detectar los niveles altos de intoxicación en los pacientes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fin del capi

Hola! Mil saludos para todos(as) de este fandom!

Bueno… en si, este capítulo era mucho más largo y lo tuve que cortar en dos partes e cambiar algunas escenas, pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Ya luego veré con el tercero.

Y lo de Leo xD me gusta la idea de que él tenga un lado artístico jejejej aunque creo que en la versión de la Nick es otaku xDDD

asi, y la manera en como se referira a eso de que Casey y Abril les ayuda en lo pocos recursos que ellos tiene, seamos honestos, viven en las alcantarillas, lugar que a mi pareser hostil y falta de ingiene, por lo general casi siempre me baso con los acotesimientos del comic, tuvieron una vida dura por lo cual ello tuvieron que ingeniarcelas para poder sustentarse. y no como lo ponen en la version de la fox 2003 que ellos practicamente vivian en una mansión con toda la tecnologia al alcanse.

al conocer gente como Casey Jones y Abril O´neil, ellos fueron de las pocas personas que realmente los aceptaron convitiendolos parte de su familia y les tomaron cariños a los quelonio y Splinter. las tortugas en si, son guerreros, son shinobis(no hay que confundir el bushido con las leyes de los ninjas) y practicantes de las artes marciales pero a la vez son muy humildes, no tuvieron mucho tacto con los humanos por lo que ellos eran, sad but true.


	3. Chapter 3

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen está loca historia :D y muchas gracias por los review (besos!) me tarde un poquito debido a que estuve haciendo un pequeño boceto de esta historia xD ya luego lo subire al DA jejeje

Lo que está escrito en cursivas son las narraciones que hacen los personajes, y las que están en normal es lo que ya va narrando el autor, solo para aclarar 8D

Advierto el contenido fuerte en este capítulo, más las palabras que podrían ser un tanto fuertes o escenas.

Disfruten del capi!

Derechos de autor o Disclaimer: las TMNT no me pertenecen, son de la Mirage y la Nickelodeon

Y no de Michael Bay

* * *

CAPITULO TRES

Leonardo

_No estaba muy seguro cuando me desperté, pero cuando lo hice, quise volver a dormir, la tos seca de mi garganta me irritaba, decidí volver a cubrirme con las cobijas sin mostrar signo de querer salir de ella, ya era la segunda semana en la que me encontraba así, y de la sola idea en el que me estoy ausentando más de lo debido en los entrenamientos… me molestaba, pero por suerte Michaelangelo se había tomado la molestia de instalar el reproductor de DVD en la cual me pase viendo las películas de Star trek junto con él. _

_Pero esa tarde era diferente, me sentía más fatigado de lo normal y… con calor._

_Rodé sobre mi cama, apretando más las mantas a mi cuerpo, las nauseas cada vez comenzaban a crecer más y más, cerré brevemente los ojos un momento tratando si así me tranquilizaría un poco, dejando que el mareo se pasase. Después de pasar unos largos minutos poco a poco mi cuerpo se relajo, solté un suspiro de alivio al sentir que el contante dolor en mi pecho también había disminuido, por desgracia la garganta me ardía como mil demonios. _

_Si, tal vez me haya despertado de muy mal humor, y para muy a mi pesar salí de la cama en busca de un refrigerio._

_Dios! Tenía tanto calor_

-"que pálido te ves_"- al entrar a la cocina Donnie me lanzo una mirada que denote con preocupación ¿tan mal me veía acaso?. Don se me acerco rápidamente cuanto me tambalee descuidadamente de lado, llevándome hacia una de las sillas más cercanas de la mesa_

-"te prepárare un té, no te muevas"-_su voz sonaba demandante, como si temiera que me volvería a levantar de nuevo_

-"por dios, no estoy tan mal, es solo un resfriado puedo preparármelo yo solo"-

-"siéntate"- ordeno

-"de acuerdo"- _solté ante mi derrota, odiaba estar tan débil, y termine recostándome con los brazos sobre la mesa, muy cansado_.

-"como te sientes esta mañana_?"- Donatello me pregunto, esta vez ya más relajado, se giro con una sonrisa depositando un plato en la mesa, pan tostado con jalea y maní._

_Jodidamente mal pensé, más obvio… no lo dije._

-"algo, solo un poco cansado_"- restregué mi cara contra mi mano, en un intento de no desplomarme de la mesa-"_cada vez que despierto la resaca me ataca, pero el dolor en el pecho se agudizo más"-

_Don me miro unos segundos en silencio. Vaciando el agua del té en las tazas, tomo el botecito de la azúcar y regreso a la mesa._

-"estás seguro de permanecer fuera de la cama todavía?"-

-"cualquier cosa es mejor que estar ahí viendo el techo"-

-"oh vamos, no pienses así, ya verás que luego todo se te pasara"- _sonrió, tratando de animarme _–"y estarás de vuelta como nuevo"-

-"soy al único que le ha pegado refriado… y esta endemoniada comezón no quiere cesar"-_dije, frotándome mi muñeca justo cerca de la zona en donde yacía la condenada mordida_. –"Don, lo juro por dios que,… por favor, tráeme hielo"-_le pedí a mi hermano al ya no aguantar la picazón, desde hace dos días que traía aquello, inclusive Mikey había mencionado que tenia alergia o algo parecido. _

-"Donnie! La calefacción, por favor"- _escucho el grito de mi hermano menor desde el otro lado de la cocina-_"se volvió a descomponer! Y hace un chingo de frio!"-

-"todo yo..."- murmuro algo molesto Don para luego voltear respondiéndole de misma manera-"solo golpéalo!"-

_Los gritos, retumbaban dentro de mi cabeza mareándome repentinamente, y otra vez ciento ese incomodo malestar removerse dentro de mi pecho y el aire asfixiante a mi alrededor_

-"Don… tengo calor"- _susurre_

-"no funciona!"-

-"que? Acaso quieres que le dé con el martillo!?"-

-"Don"- _llame más fuerte_

-"que pasa"-Donatello volteo con un deje de molestia (por Mickey, no por Leo), pero luego guardo silencio viendo como su hermano se sujetaba ambos lados de la cabeza con un gesto de dolor, preocupado se acerco a su lado posando su mano sobre su hombro-"¿Leo?... Te sientes bien?"-

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o

O00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

O00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o

Raphael

-"ya ni siquiera es seguro salir de mi departamento Raph…"- decía una muy alterada pelirroja, se podrían ver las ojeras de sus ojos con una expresión cansada y los cabellos desmarañados, se encontraba sentada en el comedor de su sala y en sus manos una taza de café humeante-"hay gente protestando afuera y … tenía pensado ir a visitar a mi hermana por un tiempo pero hay barricadas en las calles"-

-"es una epidemia Abril, eso es lo que es…"- Raphael con el ceño fruncido miraba de entre las persianas de la ventana la vista de afuera del departamento de Abril, observando las calles infestadas de las masas en huelga y el trafico parado y de los intentos en vanos de los uniformados de apaciguar a la multitud civil –"han puesto a toda la ciudad en cuarentena…. A estas alturas, salir de la ciudad sería imposible"-

-"esto es horrible!"-soltó Abril al ya no aguantar más

-"pero lo bueno es que no estábamos infectados… no todavía al menos, sea lo que sea que es el virus"-

-"me-me contaste que Leo estaba mal"-no pudo evitar tartamudeas la joven mujer luego de sollozar un poco-"él debió también de contagiarse"-

-"no no no!, lo de mi hermano es solo un maldito resfriado, joder!"- dijo, negándose que lo dicho en palabras de la pelirroja podrían ser verdad, separándose de golpe de la ventana eufórico hacia la pobre mujer, pero luego se calma al ver la mirada de susto de la pelirroja. –"lo… lo siento, no quise… gritarte"-

-"des-descuida, y como van con ustedes?"-

-"todo en la guarida, bien. Donnie se había encargado de la calefacción luego de que estas solo necesitaban mantenimiento, ya no se siente tan helado ahí en la guarida que parecía que una ventisca había pasado por ahí"- rio con esto último, intentando despejar lo tenso del ambiente con la pelirroja-"ya uno puede caminar a gusto, pero… poco después perdimos contacto con Leatherhead"-

-"….."-

Guardaron unos minutos en silencio, Abril desde la mesa angustiada y Rapha recargado en una de las paredes cerca de la ventana, oyendo desde afuera el griterío de la gente.

Afuera el disturbio era mortal, los civiles armados de cualquier cosa a la mano gritando y exigiendo, gente lanzando en protesta por las vacunas ante la negligencia de la secretaria de salud al no distribuirlas.

Y justo en ese momento solo hacía falta a new york en recibir las vacunas, puesto que ya han tratado al resto de sus ciudades vecinas.

-"todos están ahí… porque quieren conseguir la vacuna"- susurro el shinobi, mirando cansinamente al techo.

-"no lo afirmo… solo supongamos"-la voz de su amiga pelirroja atrajo su atención guardando momentáneamente en silencio en espera de lo que quería contarle, pero antes de seguí la joven mujer titubeo un poco al ver la inquietud del galápago -"…y si Leo está infectado?"-

-" si **suponemos **que lo está entonces como rayos conseguiría la maldita vacuna? Eh"-la manera de hablar de Raphael le tomo de sorpresa, haciendo que ella se hundiera en la silla intimidado por la busca actitud del otro -"y si realmente lo estuviera... entonces porque yo no presento los síntomas? O algún otro de mis hermanos o Splinter?"- exigió saber.

-"no lo sé…"-apenada

-"ves? Ahí está! Eso es lo raro… desde un principio ya estaríamos así como esos moribundo de allá afuera!"- grito eufórico, señalando hacia la ventana captando la atención de la pelirroja quien empezó a sentirse incomoda con la situación, luego con paso sigiloso y extrañamente amenazador Raphael camino hacia la mesa deteniéndose en el lado opuesto de donde se encontraba Abril, apoyando las manos sobre la superficie de esta y con la vista al frente hacia ella. -"yo eh estado tratando a Leo sin ninguna de esas mascaras, cubre-bocas o los malditos guantes, y aun así no tengo nada, y no me vayas a decir que soy inmune porque no todos en mi familia lo pueden ser"-añadió adivinando los pensamientos de la mujer o eso es lo que creía él, al verla querer mencionar algo-"el contagio acurre de otra manera Abril… más no sé cómo, yo no creo en las malditas palabras de salubridad ni la de esos sujetos de trajes de ´fabrica nuclear´, son puras patrañas!"-tirando un puñetazo a la mesa.

Un incomodo silencio se presento entre ambos.

Raphael inmediatamente aparto las manos de la mesa dando un paso hacia atrás, al notar la mirada acuosa de su amiga quien tenía rojo el rostro de tanto contener el llanto, Abril hacia un fuerzo sobrehumano por no romperse delante del joven quelonio. El shinobi desvió la mirada, mordiendo el labio inferior angustiado.

_Dios, no debí de gritarle así…_

Y sin decir más, Raphael dio media vuelta

-"Rapha! Tu cubre-bocas, espera"- hablo Abril con voz semi quebradiza, al verlo tomar la gabardina, dispuesto a salir del departamento.

-"no lo necesito!"-

Dicho esto salió por la puerta cerrándola de un portazo, acomodándose bien la gabardina y cubriéndose parte del hocico con la bufanda que traía encima y el sombrero negro inclinándolo ligeramente al frente para luego disponerse a dar marcha por el pasillo. Ni siquiera se molesto en pedirle disculpas con el sujeto con quien se termino tropezando tras doblar por la esquina del pasillo

-"que educado"- respondió de mala gana el hombre, viendo que Raphael le pasaba de largo.

Ya estando fuera del edificio comenzó el camino a casa, apenas consciente de sus movimientos.

Lo que noto en la guarida al estar de regreso fue el caos en el estado en que se encontraba las cosas de la sala, el sofá volcado y fuera de lugar, la pequeña mesita central destrozada junto con el televisor con la pantalla partida a la mitad.

Anonado el joven shinobi miraba la escena siguiendo con la mirada los restos de platos y utensilios regados por el suelo, dándole a entender de que alguien los había aventado contra la pared continua desde de la cocina.

Llamo por su familia preocupado al no ver rastro alguno de sus hermanos o su padre, temiendo que haya pasado algo durante su ausencia.

Más lo que no espero fue el potente rugido bestial surgir desde la zona de entrenamiento, causándole escalofríos recorriéndole por el cuerpo, reconociendo en instantes la voz de aquel que había lanzado el grito.

-"Leonardo!"-

Corrió, saltando los obstáculos que se encontraban regados en el suelo y patinando hasta llegar a una de las esquinas de la puerta de entrada al cuarto de prácticas, encontrándose con Michaelangelo al lado de su padre.

Splinter gruñía sin siquiera prestar atención a la llegada de Raphael, fijando su vista al frente, de la comisura de su boca salían rastros de sangre señal de que le habían insertado un golpe, parte de su pelaje lo tenía erizado y cargaba con una mirada que expresaba furia en él. Se encontraba arrodillado, teniendo a Mickey a su lado sosteniéndolo del brazo.

Raphael volteo a lo que ambos miraban con tanta insistencia, que para su sorpresa se trababan de Leonardo y Donatello.

Don se encontraba a una considerada distancia de Leo quién sostenía en alto la katana entre sus manos, Leo respiraba de manera agitada y tambaleante e con cierta dificultad en mantenerse de pie.

Parecía estar desorientado o fatigado

En un gesto de parte de Leonardo, paso una de sus manos hacia la cabeza sosteniendo la espada aun con la otra, soltó un quejido lastimero de dolor para luego caer de rodillas al suelo y dejando cae la espada e utilizándola para sostenerse como apoyo con ella.

Aun ni así Donatello no se atrevió a bajar la guardia.

-"que está pasando aquí?"- pregunto Raphael al no entender la situación.

-"retrocede Raphael"- ordeno Splinter al ver las intenciones de este de querer avanzar hacia donde se encontraban Don y Leo, pero no le obedeció-"es una orden Raphael!"-

-"leo?"- llamo a su hermano quedando al lado de Donatello, más este no parecía responder, y ante la mirada de advertencia que le mandaba Donnie dio unos pasos hacia el frente

Leonardo al sentir movimiento reacciono violentamente soltando un espadazo al aire, Raphael se hizo para atrás retrocediendo unos pasos, contrariado ante la extraña actitud del mayor.

-"Leo… hermano tranquilo, suelta esta espada"- hablo calmadamente Raphael intentando acercarse

-"CALLATE YA"-vocifero Leo-"ES SU CULPA, TODOS ES SU CULPA, DE LA MALTIDA RATA, SU CULPA!"- gritaba al tiempo que lanzaba espadazos sin rumbo alguno, atacando a lo loco, desconcentrando de esta manera a los presentes.

Rapha y Don esquivaron los peligrosos ataques de la afilada cuchilla blandirse sin control pasando por arriba de sus cabezas.

Y justo en medio de ese alocado arranque de furia Leo se detiene, soltando la espada y cayendo al piso de rodillas, llevándose una mano a la boca empezando a vomitar sangre, ambos hermanos que veían la escena quedaron en shock.

Mickey tuvo la tentativa de correr en auxilio de su hermano, pero el Sensei lo detuvo sosteniéndolo del brazo impidiéndoselo.

Y sin saber el porqué, cada uno de los presentes sintieron escalofríos al escuchar el ligero gruñido proveniente de Leo, los extremos de su máscara caían por ambos lados de sus hombros aun manteniendo su mirar fija en el suelo, dejando caer desde la comisura de su boca hilos de saliva mezclado con el sabor metálico de la sangre, se abrazaba a si mismo clavando sus uñas en su piel sangrando en el proceso y lentamente al ritmo de un vaivén se inclinaba adelante y hacia atrás, completamente en trance.

-"….Leonardo?..."-

El espadachín levanto la mirada al escuchar la voz, haciendo contacto con la mirada ámbar de Raphael con la suya.

El shinobi se espanto al ver el brillo rojizo del iris en sus ojos y las pupilas dilatadas, pero lo que más le desconcertó fue el gruñido y la posición en cuatro que el joven líder adquiría.

Lo siguiente que vio a continuación fue un borrón dar de bruces contra él, tumbándolo violentamente. Sintiendo el peso sobre su cuerpo y el aliento caliente dar contra su cara, los rastros de saliva caían por su mejilla como gotas, manteniendo su mirada cautiva con la de Leo a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

Leonardo simplemente le observo, gruñendo ligeramente y con un brillo letal en sus ojos rojizos.

Lanzo un chillido agudo en su cara y de un movimiento rápido se quito de encima de Raphael, saliendo del cuarto de entrenamiento y perdiéndose de vista de todos.

-"¿qué diablos fue todo eso!"- soltó Michaelangelo asustado por lo que acababa de ver, esperando alguna respuesta.

Pero al parecer todos se encontraban de la misma forma

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fin del capi

Viendo la actitud de Raphael con Abril, pues tanto él como ella se encontraban tensos con la situación :P aunque creo que me pase un poquito con la mano con eso.

y Leo, pues simplemente gritaba como loco, no se encontraba completamente cuerdo que digamos


End file.
